The present invention relates to wheelchairs described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,527.
The present invention concerns an improvement in the wheelchairs described in that specification. According to that specification one, or both of the propelling wheels of the wheelchair are adapted to be swung rearwardly of the chair so as to free the passage of an occupant when the latter is to be shifted from the chair onto a bed or another resting place or is to be moved into a car. To this end the side wall and armrest of the chair are foldable and can be put into a horizontal position, so that the occupant of the chair can slide on the said horizontally placed armrest which with one edge is supported on the bed or other place onto which the occupant of the chair wishes to move or is to be moved.
It has been found that the height of such an armrest, that is to say its width in horizontal position is frequently insufficient to bridge the gap between the wheelchair and the supporting surface onto which the occupant of the chair is to be moved.